


never knew loving could hurt this good

by pulisics



Series: troye sivan + seriker [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Coffee Shops, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sneaking Around, Songfic, Swimming Pools, set in 2006, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: sergio was driving iker wild





	never knew loving could hurt this good

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to mention this, but this series is connected in a way that you DON'T need to read it in a particular order. the one shots can be read as a part of the series but also stand alone because the time line is completely random xx
> 
> title taken from wild by troye sivan

"Hurry up Casillas!" Sergio shouted.

"You don't want your lover boy waiting too long!"

"Shut up Beckham!" The older one rolled his eyes while wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into the dressing room slowly, knowing that it would annoy Sergio, but instead of glaring at him, the blond was ogling. Sergio's eyes roamed all over Iker's body and Iker obviously wasn't the only one who noticed because David wolf whistled. 

"Oh get the fuck out already!" Sergio said and tossed a plastic bottle at David who was still laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He said and left the two Spaniards alone. 

"Finally!" Sergio smiled and all but rushed towards Iker. 

"Sergio I'm wet!" Iker shouted before realizing how it sounded. "Not like that you idiot!" He tried, but Sergio was still laughing and looking at him teasingly. 

Iker just let out a sigh and got dressed quickly, dragging the younger one out of the facilities. 

"Race you to the park!" The twenty year old said excitedly and started sprinting in the familiar direction. Iker laughed, but still ran after him. They collapsed on the bench they called theirs and Iker closed his eyes.

He noticed that it has turned into their little routine. It has been a year since Sergio joined Real Madrid and ever since their first adventure around Madrid, they became best of friends. Iker would pick Sergio up when they had training, they would catch the bus towards the stadium and go to training. After the training one of them would wait for the other one to finish getting ready, they would go to the park and visit the little bakery next to Iker's apartment. It was simply a ritual and Iker couldn't remember the time they didn't do it. 

Their ritual had some tiny additions from time to time. For example, the times when they would kiss in the alleys, have cuddle sessions at Iker's or when Iker would spend the whole day and sleep over at Sergio's, which was followed by "Is that Sergio's shirt?" "Why is you hair messed up?" "Sergio has the same perfume" and a _"Did you two fuck?"_   from Guti.

They tried to ignore it of course, "That's what friends do." Because friends did cuddle, had sleep overs, and shared kisses here and there, right? 

All Iker knew was that he was having the time of his life. Sergio was... **wild**. Ever since he came to the city he insisted on exploring it with Iker. He wanted to find new places, a building with the best view, a pool that they could trespass into, the coziest cafe, and Iker did his best to help. 

 

They did end up finding the building with the prettiest view.

 

_"_ _Come on Iker, just a little more." Sergio said excitedly as Iker climbed the fire escape._

_"Stop jumping you idiot, you're going to hurt yourself!" Iker warned him, seeing as the younger one was jumping around on top of a really high building. After he finally finished climbing, he immediately grabbed Sergio's hand and steadied him. Sergio responded by intertwining their fingers and dragging Iker towards the edge. He carefully sat down, with his legs hanging over the edge and Iker copied his actions._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sergio said, while looking at the city happily._

_"Yes, yes it is." Iker said softly, while looking at the other boy._

 

They also managed to find a pool and trespass into it.

 

_"Listen to me you idiot, we are not doing this."_

_"But Ikeeeer, it looks so pretty! Look at the water! I bet it's really nice and warm!" Sergio pouted._

_"Sergio, this is a private property and I really don't wanna go to jail."_

_"Oh, boo hoo, we're going in anyways." Sergio rolled his eyes and dragged Iker towards the fence. He skilfully climbed over it and landed on the other side. "Your turn!"_

_Iker sighed and started climbing the metal fence. He jumped on the other side, almost falling, before Sergio caught him. The younger one didn't waste any time before stripping down and jumping into the pool. Iker carefully took his shirt off, having a bad feeling about the decision, but jumped in anyways. Once he reached the surface, he was met by a pair of dark brown eyes._

_"Look at you being all **wild** and reckless." Sergio chuckled. _

_They definitely didn't get caught and definitely didn't have to run away in their underwear while carrying their now wet clothes._

 

They found the coziest cafe, too.

 

_I_ _t was raining heavily and as always, none of them had an umbrella. Sergio was being Sergio again and he wanted to stay out and run in the rain, but Iker had other plans._

_"You'll get sick!"_

_"No I won't."_

_"You'll get pneumonia and die."_

_"Well, I'll make sure to haunt you afterwards." Sergio smiled cheekily and tried to walk away, but Iker grabbed his hand and pulled him under the cover._

_They noticed that they were standing in front of a cafe and Sergio decided that he wanted a hot chocolate. That is how two lanky and soaked to the bone boys ended up standing inside of an empty cafe, dripping all over the floor and looking at the middle aged waitress guiltily._

  
_"Well that was... **wild**." The younger Spaniard smiled as he sipped on his hot chocolate. The lady was kind enough to lend them a blow dryer, Iker didn't even ask why they had one in the first place, and the boys were now sitting next to the window and drinking hot chocolate. _

_Iker just glared at him._

 

That was the word he used to describe their relationship, to describe Sergio. All of their sneaky kisses, the sleepovers, getting drunk on weekends, exploring new places, making a "PUTA MADRE" and "HALA MADRID Y NADA MAS" graffiti (guess which one is Sergio's) and trespassing into private propriety. It was all **wild**.


End file.
